


Mornings Are Annoying (Except You're Kim Seungmin)

by hyunhway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Dorms, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Kim Seungmin, lokal au, sedih sedikit banget di akhir, sisanya fluff semua :D
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhway/pseuds/hyunhway
Summary: Five times Seungmin takes care of Hyunjin and one time he needs to be taken care of.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 8





	Mornings Are Annoying (Except You're Kim Seungmin)

**Author's Note:**

> hai! i've posted this before di akun ao3 sebelumnya hehe sekarang aku post lagi di sini :> basically ini isinya cuma platonic seungjin as temen sekamar di asrama kampus being domestic and supportive towards each other dan anggep aja setnya lokal alias di indo ... but you could always interpret it the other way! well anyway happy reading! <3

Pertama kali Seungmin kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk membangunkan Hyunjin setiap hari adalah saat jadwal dari kalender akademik mengatakan portal KRS akan dibuka dalam beberapa jam lagi.

Meskipun kegiatan perkuliahan di semester gasal tahun ini baru dimulai dua minggu lagi, asrama bisa dibilang sudah cukup ramai. Kamar Seungmin dan Hyunjin menjadi satu dari sekian ruangan yang penghuninya sudah kembali mengisi petak-petak lantai berkeramik putih mereka dengan barang-barang yang sempat masuk kardus selama liburan berlangsung. Seperti enam semester sebelumnya, di tahun terakhir perkuliahan mereka sepakat untuk berjuang bersama saat pergantian hari tiba dimana sebuah tugas besar yang menentukan takdir untuk lima bulan ke depan telah menanti: mengisi kartu rencana studi.

Seungmin dan Hyunjin selalu punya jadwal dan kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun, dan sisa dua semester yang akan jauh lebih membuat stres dikarenakan mata kuliah berjudul ‘proposal’ dan ‘skripsi’ tentu tidak repot-repot dijadikan bahan eksperimen untuk mencari-cari rekan lainnya. Mereka selalu menempel satu sama lain sejak nomor kunci asrama di hari pertama mereka menginjak jalanan kampus dicocokkan, membuat hampir seluruh mahasiswa di Fakultas Farmasi dengan spontan bertanya, “Hyunjin dimana?” saat Seungmin berjalan sendirian atau sebaliknya. Mereka berangkat bersama di jam yang sama, menempuh studi serta mata kuliah yang sama, dan kembali ke rumah yang sama.

Meski demikian, ada banyak hal dari individual mereka yang justru bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Jika Hyunjin merupakan mahasiswa yang selalu mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya semalaman penuh sebelum  _ deadline _ , Seungmin adalah tipe yang tidak bisa tenang jika belum merampungkannya jauh-jauh hari. Jika Hyunjin sering lupa membeli pasta gigi dan sabun mandi miliknya, Seungmin akan memasukkan beberapa ke dalam keranjang belanjanya setiap ia berbelanja -- jenis yang manakah yang digunakan Hyunjin sudah tertanam lekat di ingatan. Jika Hyunjin makan sereal dari wadahnya karena terlalu malas mencuci mangkuk jika ia menuang susu, Seungmin akan dengan senang hati memasak beberapa lauk rumahan acap kali mereka kelaparan di tengah malam. Dan jika Hyunjin selalu tidak bisa bangun di pagi hari, maka Seungmin yang akan menyalakan alarmnya dan membangunkan Hyunjin segera setelah ia membuka mata.

Meski pukul setengah dua belas dini hari belum terlalu bisa disebut sebagai pagi, hari ini bukan pengecualian bagi Seungmin untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang Hyunjin di seberang ruang dimana teman sekamarnya tersebut masih mendengkur pulas kendati alarm Seungmin telah berbunyi selama tidak kurang dari satu menit lamanya.

“Nanti bangunin gue, kita ngisi KRS bareng.” adalah yang diingat Seungmin sebagai permintaan Hyunjin sore tadi. Yah, tanpa diminta pun, Seungmin pasti sudah melakukannya. Alam bawah sadar Seungmin berkata banyak tentang rutinitasnya yang berkaitan dengan Hyunjin.

Seungmin yang juga masih dalam proses mengumpulkan nyawa itu mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah badan Hyunjin, duduk di pinggir kasur sembari mengucek mata dan menguap dua kali sebelum menjalankan ritual membangunkan Hyunjin.

“Jin, Hyunjin, bangun. Bentar lagi portal KRS dibuka.” Seungmin menguap lagi, “Kalau gak mau dapet kelas Pak Minho, buruan bangun biar gak kehabisan kuota.”

Ujaran halus yang keluar dari mulut Seungmin sepertinya memang bukan bunyi terbaik bagi telinga Hyunjin untuk merespon dan mengirim sinyal ke otak bahwa ia harus bangun dari tidurnya. Seungmin menyadari hal tersebut setelah melihat tidak ada sedikitpun respon dari Hyunjin kecuali gerakan naik-turun dadanya yang berirama secara teratur -- apa suara Seungmin lebih terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur hingga dengkuran halus dari mulut Hyunjin semakin kentara saja?

Seungmin menghela napas. Ia bisa saja mengambil segayung air dingin dari kamar mandi dan memercikkannya ke wajah tenang Hyunjin atau berteriak tepat di sebelah telinganya, tapi ia juga lebih tau dari siapapun bahwa tidak ada yang suka dibangunkan dengan cara demikian, Hyunjin bukan pengecualian. Seungmin lebih memilih untuk mengulur batas kesabarannya, menyingkap selimut Hyunjin dari bawah -- membuat jari-jari kaki Hyunjin menggulung karena mendadak terekspos ke udara yang lebih dingin -- dan memijat kedua telapaknya perlahan. Kepalanya kembali menengok ke arah bantal Hyunjin untuk melihat reaksinya. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas ketika Hyunjin mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

“Bangun, Jin. Ayo KRS-an, bentar lagi portalnya buka.” ulang Seungmin, kali ini dengan meningkatkan intensitas pijatan dari jemari handalnya pada telapak kaki Hyunjin yang mulai melemas lagi karena merasa nyaman.

“Hng?” Hyunjin menggumam dan Seungmin membiarkan satu-dua menit terlewat untuk Hyunjin berusaha keras membuka mata serta merentangkan kedua lengan tinggi-tinggi. “Jam berapa?” tanyanya begitu kesadarannya mulai datang.

Pijatan Seungmin naik ke pergelangan kaki Hyunjin. “Setengah dua belas, ayo nyiapin buat KRS-an.”

Hyunjin agaknya telah mencerna kalimat Seungmin barusan dan kini berusaha lagi untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak nyawa dan bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Seungmin mengakhiri pijatannya pada kaki Hyunjin dan membantunya menyibak selimut dari seluruh tubuh.

“Cuci muka dulu sana, gue bikinin yang anget-anget.”

Saat Seungmin meninggalkan kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk memanaskan air yang akan digunakan untuk menyeduh teh, yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah dua anggukan kecil dari teman sekamarnya. Hyunjin terlihat sudah cukup sadar dan akan segera bangkit dari kasur begitu Seungmin keluar kamar, dan Seungmin memercayai asumsinya tersebut. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah ketika ia kembali ke ruangan sempit berisi dua ranjang, dua lemari, dan dua meja belajar dengan cangkir panas di masing-masing tangan, Hyunjin ditemukan masih meringkuk dengan mata kembali tertutup.

Seungmin nyaris histeris.

“Jin, bangun!” Seungmin buru-buru meletakkan dua cangkir tehnya di atas meja sebelum kembali mendatangi ranjang Hyunjin, kali ini menepuk pipinya pelan meski nada panggil yang ia serukan tidak bisa disebut lembut. “Lima menit lagi portalnya buka, buruan cuci muka.”

Ketika sisa waktu disebut, Hyunjin seolah langsung mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. Mata merah yang masih menahan kantuk disaksikan Seungmin melebar dengan cepat sebelum badan jangkungnya melompat ke lantai.

Seungmin meringis. Jika ia yang melakukannya, pasti kepalanya mendadak diserang pusing lantaran ia punya riwayat tekanan darah rendah yang selalu membuatnya berpikir dua kali jika hendak mengubah postur secara mendadak.

“Anjir, gue cuma mau tidur lima menit lagi tadinya!” keluh Hyunjin sambil berjalan cepat keluar kamar tanpa repot menutup pintunya lagi.

Seungmin menengoknya dari ambang, terkekeh menyaksikan cara jalan Hyunjin yang sempoyongan.

“Gue siapin laptop lo ya!” seru Seungmin, tidak yakin apakah Hyunjin masih mendengarnya.

Seungmin kembali untuk mengambil laptop Hyunjin dari meja lipat yang dibiarkan berdiri di samping ranjangnya, menyalakan dan memasukkan kata sandi benda tersebut sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja belajar. Satu cangkir teh disiapkan di sebelah, tidak terlalu dekat dengan laptop lantaran Hyunjin yang baru bangun tidur bisa saja menyenggol apapun yang dapat membahayakan benda berharganya. Seungmin pergi ke sisi ruangan yang lain untuk menyiapkan miliknya sendiri setelah itu. Ia sudah duduk di atas kursi saat Hyunjin masuk ke kamar dengan poni basah.

“Gue tidur jam sebelas tadi, asli gak bisa bangun.” rengek Hyunjin. Seungmin melihatnya hampir terpelanting saat mencoba duduk di kursinya.

“Padahal gue udah bilang buruan tidur atau gak tidur sama sekali, malah tidur pas udah mau ganti hari.” balas Seungmin, mata kembali fokus ke layar yang ada di hadapan untuk memasukkan nomor mahasiswa dan sandi di laman situs web kampus.

Hyunjin menyeruput teh panasnya, cukup sadar untuk tidak menenggaknya langsung dan membakar langit-langit mulutnya begitu saja. “Haha, gak bisa gue tidur jam sembilan kayak lo.” Satu seruputan lagi. “Kita harus sekelas, nih. Males gue nyari temen lain di semester tua kayak gini.”

Seungmin menggeleng geli. “Makanya gue bangunin. Ambil kelas B ya, gak terlalu pagi dan gak bolong-bolong jadwalnya.”

Mata Hyunjin otomatis menambah fokus pada deret pilihan mata kuliah dan kelas yang ada di layar ketika Seungmin memberi perintah, tapi ujung bibirnya tidak melewatkan satu seringai tipis yang diikuti dengan kekehan pelan. Dua menit berikutnya diisi dengan suara klik dari tetikus-tetikus mereka yang sibuk menekan tombol ‘ambil’ di setiap baris yang diperlukan. Setelah mencocokkan jumlah SKS yang diambil, Hyunjin meloncat ke seberang ruang untuk memeluk Seungmin dengan brutal.

“Makasih, sayangku!” pekik Hyunjin girang. Ia hampir mendaratkan satu ciuman ke pipi Seungmin saat laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan.

“Gak usah bertingkah. Tidur lagi sana kalau udah selesai.”

Hyunjin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kecewa lantaran ciumannya ditolak, tapi tetap menurut untuk membanting diri lagi ke ranjang tanpa repot mematikan laptopnya.

“Iya sih, gue masih ngantuk. Hoam.” ucap Hyunjin. “Gue tidur lagi ya.”

Seungmin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa untuk mematikan laptopnya dan milik Hyunjin serta mengembalikan cangkir bekas teh ke dapur agar tidak dikerubungi semut siang nanti saat mereka bangun.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Minggu kedua pengisian KRS digunakan oleh para penghuni asrama untuk bersenang-senang sebelum jadwal padat perkuliahan menyerang ketenangan batin mereka. Seungmin dan Hyunjin adalah contoh mahasiswa baik yang sudah menyelesaikan pengisian kartu rencana studi mereka, berkonsultasi ke dosen wali serta mendapatkan tanda tangan yang perlu dibubuhkan sebelum lembaran kertas berisi tabel mata kuliah itu dikumpulkan ke bagian akademik. Sepertinya dewi fortuna pun sedang berpihak kepada mereka lantaran konsultasi dengan dosen wali tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu maupun tenaga sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan energi untuk hal-hal yang butuh perhatian lebih seperti ini.

Hari itu Senin ketika Seungmin sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang Hyunjin lagi, memijat telapak kakinya agar si pemilik kasur terbangun. Yang bermarga Kim telah menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya untuk mandi, sikat gigi, memanggang roti, meditasi, dan mengecek email yang masuk sebelum melihat jam di atas meja Hyunjin yang ditempeli kertas warna-warni sebagai pengingat agenda yang ia rencanakan untuk hari ini. Itulah mengapa ia membangunkan Hyunjin sepagi ini meski minggu perkuliahan belum tiba.

“Jin, jadi  _ jogging _ , gak? Anak asrama yang lain udah pada di halaman.” tutur Seungmin, masih halus, meski kalimat tersebut sudah diulang untuk yang kesekian kali. Tidak adanya urgensi yang didapati Seungmin dalam agenda pagi ini membuat kesabarannya berlipat kali lebih tahan lama. “Katanya mau lihat Minju.”

Rasa-rasanya memang Kim Seungmin adalah orang paling tepat untuk menekan tombol-tombol tertentu dalam diri Hyunjin hingga laki-laki tersebut bisa dikendalikan hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Seungmin tidak perlu banyak berpikir atau melakukan hal-hal yang terlampau ekstrem untuk membuat Hyunjin membelalakkan mata setelah lima menit sebelumnya hanya dihabiskan dengan geliatan-geliatan malas tanpa tanda apapun yang menunjukkan ia akan terjaga beberapa saat kemudian. Hyunjin sangat-sangat mudah dibaca bagi seorang Seungmin.

“Hah, Minju? Dimana?”

Hyunjin otomatis meloncat (dan membuat Seungmin meringis lagi, tentu saja, hanya dengan memikirkan betapa beruntungnya Hyunjin yang tidak punya riwayat darah rendah) ke posisi duduk di atas kasur meski ia terlihat seperti sebuah kepompong yang dibalut selimut tebal dua detik sebelumnya. Matanya yang merah menatap tidak fokus ke sekitar, seolah benar berharap bahwa mahasiswi cantik dari angkatan bawah itu ada di dekatnya.

“Tuh, di halaman sama yang lain.” tunjuk Seungmin, mengarahkan kepala Hyunjin ke jendela dimana mereka sama-sama dapat menyaksikan beberapa orang berkumpul di dekat parkiran sepeda -- ada Kim Minju si mahasiswi berparas dewi di sana. “Ayo ganteng, mari cuci muka, sikat gigi, ganti baju dan turun ke bawah buat nemuin calon jodoh.”

Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh, Hyunjin pun mengambil sikat giginya dari atas meja -- yang sudah Seungmin keringkan sebelumnya -- dan melenggang pergi begitu saja ke deretan kamar mandi asrama di ujung lorong. Seungmin beralih untuk melipat selimut Hyunjin sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Hyunjin tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mandi -- terkadang Seungmin ragu apakah ia selalu benar-benar mandi atau hanya memercikkan air beberapa kali ke mukanya -- dan Seungmin sudah melihatnya kembali dengan tampilan yang lebih segar hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Laki-laki yang kini memangku laptop di atas kasur itu menengok Hyunjin dari sudut matanya sebelum menatap kembali tulisan di hadapannya.

Di sisi lain, Hyunjin yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk di ambang pintu menatapnya terheran-heran seolah pemandangan Seungmin meluruskan kaki di atas ranjang adalah hal yang paling membingungkan di muka bumi.

“Loh, lo gak ikut?” tanya Hyunjin heran, sejenak membandingkan kaus dan celana olahraganya dengan baju tidur Seungmin yang berwarna terang.

Seungmin mendongak dari laptopnya, mengarahkan dagu ke pergelangan kakinya yang terlihat sangat kaku tanpa berkata-kata lebih jauh. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun ketika gestur sekecil itu sudah membuat Hyunjin menepuk dahi dengan dramatis.

“Sumpah gue lupa banget banget banget.” cerocos Hyunjin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih berlebih. Seungmin hanya tertawa pelan, membiarkan ketika Hyunjin duduk di pinggir kasurnya. “Kaki lo masih sakit?”

Dua minggu lalu, Seungmin berjalan masuk ke kamar asrama dengan bantuan tongkat. Kakinya terkilir dan Hyunjin mendadak histeris begitu ia melihat Seungmin dalam keadaan demikian. Seungmin menjawab pekikan Hyunjin dengan santai bahwa ia tersandung ketika berlarian di bibir pantai tempo hari lalu saat tengah berlibur bersama keluarga besarnya, serta tidak lupa menenangkan Hyunjin dengan janji bahwa fraktur di kakinya tidak parah dan akan sembuh sebelum mereka masuk ke minggu perkuliahan.

“Masih sakit kalau dibuat gerak yang aneh-aneh. Gue gak berani  _ jogging _ , meskipun kalau jalan biasa sebenernya bisa, sih.” jawab Seungmin, kedua mata tetap lekat pada tampilan layar benda elektronik di pangkuannya. Ia menyelesaikan satu ketikan panjang sebelum menoleh ke kiri dimana Hyunjin masih termenung sambil menatap kakinya. “Udah sana lo berangkat, entar ditinggalin Minju baru kapok.”

Respon Hyunjin terhadap nama yang sama yang membuatnya terlonjak dari tempat tidur sepuluh menit lalu kini mendadak berubah. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat untuk mengejar perempuan yang digadang-gadang akan jadi ‘calon jodoh’ baginya itu. Alih-alih, ia menatap Seungmin dengan sendu.

“Males kalau gak sama lo.” rengeknya. Ia menaikkan kaki ke atas ranjang Seungmin, membuat si empu refleks bergeser untuk memberi lebih banyak ruang padanya.

Meski tubuhnya dengan otomatis telah menyetujui keputusan Hyunjin yang tetap tinggal dan ikut menginvasi ruang kosong di tempat tidurnya, Seungmin tetap terkesiap ketika Hyunjin dengan mudahnya membatalkan rencana yang sudah ia susun sejak jauh-jauh hari tersebut.

“Lah, gak jadi lihat Minju dong?”

Hyunjin merengut. Ia menarik kembali lipatan selimut Seungmin dan meluaskannya pada keempat kaki mereka. Kepala disandarkan pada bahu Seungmin, Hyunjin pun ikut meringkuk di sisi teman sekamarnya.

“Gak, ah. Lebih enak selimutan lagi.” jawabnya. Seungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hyunjin yang sebenarnya cukup ia prediksi lantaran ia sendiri pun kurang terbiasa menghabiskan waktu tanpa ada Hyunjin yang menemani. “Lo ngapain?”

Ketika Seungmin mengetikkan kalimat lain di laptopnya, Hyunjin ikut menaruh perhatian ke layar ukuran empat belas inci tersebut. Keningnya mengernyit, menajamkan penglihatan yang agak kabur karena rabun jauh yang diderita matanya.

“Balesin  _ chat  _ di LINE. Pada tanya apa gue udah daftar buat proposalan di Departemen Farmasetika. Padahal gue juga baru tau kalau Google Form pendaftarannya udah buka akses.”

“Hah?” tanggap Hyunjin, pada akhirnya menegakkan punggung untuk bersandar ke dinding alih-alih membebani separuh sisi tubuh Seungmin dengan kepalanya. “Udah buka? Lo udah daftar? Jadi ke Pak Chris, kan?”

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Hyunjin dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Seungmin. “Iya, ini baru mau gue buka  _ link _ -nya.”

Hyunjin mengangguk-angguk, menyaksikan kursor di layar laptop Seungmin berpindah untuk menekan tulisan berwarna biru yang dibagikan di grup obrolan angkatan mereka.

“Lo masukin pilihan kedua gak?” tanya Hyunjin. “Ya meskipun udah jelas juga sih lo bakal diterima Pak Chris jadi anak bimbingnya. Kayaknya lo bahkan lebih sering ke laboratorium buat bantuin kating daripada Pak Chris sendiri.”

Komentar Hyunjin mengundang tawa renyah dari Seungmin. “Mana ada anjir. Tapi gue tetep ngisi pilihan kedua sama ketiga sih, buat jaga-jaga aja. Lo juga, kan?”

Hyunjin mengangguk. Ia bergeser lagi, sedikit lebih maju agar dapat membaca tulisan di layar laptop Seungmin yang sekarang menunjukkan daftar topik skripsi yang dapat dikerjakan jika mereka memilih beberapa dosen tertentu.

Hyunjin memang tidak bercanda saat ia bilang Seungmin sangat sering pergi ke laboratorium di luar jam praktikum selama semester enam kemarin hanya untuk melihat-lihat proses eksperimental yang dikerjakan oleh mahasiswa semester delapan yang berada di bawah bimbingan dosen kesayangan mereka, Pak Chris. Seungmin dan Hyunjin secara kebetulan punya ketertarikan yang sama atas bidang yang ingin dikerjakan untuk judul skripsi, dan rasa nyaman yang mereka dapat setiap Pak Chris mengajar di kelas pun menjadi alasan tambahan mengapa beliau adalah pilihan pertama untuk dijadikan dosen pembimbing skripsi. Departemen memberikan kebebasan untuk memilih maksimal tiga nama dari daftar dosen yang bisa membimbing skripsi untuk tahun depan, dan Hyunjin rasa Seungmin hanya perlu menulis nama Pak Chris di baris pertama tanpa menghiraukan dua baris selanjutnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih memerlukan lebih banyak pertimbangan lantaran ia sering absen ketika Seungmin mengajaknya bersambang ke laboratorium.

“Iya lah kalau gue mah. Kayaknya frekuensi gue ke lab bahkan gak ada separuh dari lo. Mana inget Pak Chris sama yang namanya Hwang Hyunjin.” seloroh Hyunjin.

“Inget lah anjir, lo yang nanya ke Pak Chris di hari pertama kita ke meja beliau waktu itu, apa anak bimbingnya Pak Chris yang sekarang cantik-cantik.”

Hyunjin mengambil giliran untuk tertawa ketika Seungmin mengekspos celetukan sembarangannya saat mereka berdua menyampaikan keinginan untuk menjadi anak bimbing Pak Chris semester lalu.

“Yang itu gak usah diinget juga, dong!” protes Hyunjin. Seungmin hanya terkekeh.

“Ya udah lah, lagian lo kan sibuk BEM juga. Wajar kalau lebih jarang ke lab daripada gue. Gue yakin Pak Chris tetep inget sama kita berdua meskipun banyak yang  _ booking  _ beliau juga. Yang lain pada cuma ngomong doang soalnya, gak pernah bantuin kating.”

Hyunjin mengangguk setuju, jemarinya bermain pada ujung lengan baju Seungmin. “Ngomongin BEM, gue jadi inget nanti ada rapat jam tiga sore.”

“Liburan gini ada rapat juga?”

“Ada lah, namanya juga BEM, cari kerjaan mulu.” canda Hyunjin. “Gue bentar lagi  _ resign _ lagian, jadi gue harus ikut meskipun males. Kalau gue ketiduran, bangunin ya nanti.”

Seungmin menoleh, meninggalkan ketikannya untuk menganga pada Hyunjin. “Serius lo masih mau tidur lagi? Lo baru bangun lima belas menit yang lalu, Jin.”

Hyunjin hanya tertawa seolah ia bercanda dengan kalimat sebelumnya.

Nyatanya, Hyunjin benar-benar tertidur di ranjang Seungmin siang itu. Seungmin lebih dari tahu untuk membiarkannya tetap pulas sebelum jam yang disebutkan datang.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Jin, Hyunjin.”

Ritual Seungmin dilakukan lagi ketika ia meregangkan badan setelah selesai membaca beberapa judul artikel ilmiah dan mendapati jam di laptopnya menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Ingatan Seungmin cukup tajam untuk mematri kalimat Hyunjin beberapa waktu lalu, ditambah dengan dengkuran halus dari sudut lain di kamar yang membuat Seungmin menoleh dan otomatis menyungging senyum lantaran pemandangan Hyunjin dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan rambut acak-acakan tampak cukup jenaka.

Seungmin tidak repot untuk duduk di pinggir kasur Hyunjin kali ini. Ia membuka gorden dan jendela kamar lebih lebar agar semilir angin menemukan jalannya untuk masuk dan membelai surai hitam Hyunjin yang mulai memanjang. Nama Hyunjin dipanggil-panggil, Seungmin yakin Hyunjin tidak cukup terlelap seperti saat pagi hari ia mencoba membangkitkannya dari tidur.

“Hyunjin, ayo bangun. Rapat BEM.” ucap Seungmin lagi. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati geliatan lebar dari Hyunjin yang tidak lama kemudian mengerjap, membuka mata dan mengembalikan kesadarannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Seungmin tersenyum lagi. “Ayo ganteng, buruan mandi.”

Seungmin ingat dirinya tidak suka melontar candaan atau panggilan menggelikan pada teman lelakinya. Setiap kali mendengar dirinya sendiri mengucap lelucon, Seungmin meringis geli. Tapi dengan Hyunjin, ia merasa aman melakukan segala hal. Hyunjin tidak akan mendiamkan lelucon apapun yang ia katakan, meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu. Hyunjin terasa seperti rumah yang akan selalu memeluknya kembali apapun kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Dan Seungmin cukup yakin ia tidak ingin menukar perasaan tersebut dengan apapun di dunia ini.

“Jam berapa?”

Seperti biasa Hyunjin akan menanyakan waktu di menit pertama ia sadar. Seungmin sudah berulang kali mengatakannya di setiap panggilan yang ia lontar pada Hyunjin, tapi ia masih menjawab pertanyaan itu seolah Hyunjin hanyalah anak balita yang punya banyak pertanyaan kritis yang perlu dijawab.

“Setengah tiga.” Seungmin menarik ujung seprai Hyunjin ketika pemiliknya sudah bangun. “Gue mau masak nasi goreng, tadi Haechan bilang banyak nasi nganggur di dapur. Lo mau?”

Hyunjin mengangguk. Sebenarnya meski tanpa respon, Seungmin tetap akan membawakan sepiring untuknya.

“Ada bubuk cabe, gak? Lo kan masak nasi gorengnya selalu rasa kecap doang.” ucap Hyunjin sambil masih terkantuk-kantuk. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar saja lidahnya masih ingat akan rasa masakan Seungmin yang tidak pernah menyentuh kata pedas.

“Ada, nanti gue bawain sekilo buat lo.”

Hyunjin tertawa. “Makasih.”

Saat Hyunjin selesai mandi (lagi), Seungmin juga sudah menyelesaikan nasi gorengnya. Ia menata dua piring nasi goreng, satu botol bekas air mineral berisi bubuk cabe, serta dua gelas es teh di atas meja lipat yang diletakkan di tengah kamar. Biasanya pemilik asrama tidak pernah membolehkan siapapun makan di kamar, tapi berhubung minggu ini penghuni belum lengkap, pemilik pun belum melakukan razia secara berkala.

“Gue baru inget kita belum makan apa-apa dari pagi.” celetuk Seungmin yang sudah bersila di depan makanannya, mendongak ke punggung telanjang Hyunjin yang masih sibuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan ke rapat BEM. “Lo jangan banyak-banyak bubuk cabenya ya.”

“Heem.” gumam Hyunjin. “Ini baju gue belum dimasukin lemari anjir, semua yang disini pada lecek.”

“Pake baju gue aja, udah gue setrika ulang kemarin.”

Secara alami, Seungmin mengelap dua sendok yang ia ambil dari ruang makan menggunakan tisu sebelum meletakkannya di pinggir piring. Ia kemudian bangkit menuju lemari lain di sisi kanan, dengan mudah mencarikan kaus dan jaket denim yang biasanya dipinjam Hyunjin setiap kali baju-bajunya habis di keranjang kotor atau tertinggal di tempat  _ laundry _ . Kain-kain itu disodorkan pada Hyunjin yang menerimanya tanpa kata.

“Kalau mau cari yang lain, lihat aja ke lemari gue.” tutur Seungmin.

“Gak usah, ini aja. Nanti malah gue berantakin lemari lo lagi.”

Seungmin mengiyakan dalam hati, tapi hanya terkekeh di luar.

Setelah Hyunjin menata rambutnya, ia mengikuti posisi duduk Seungmin di hadapan meja mini yang ukurannya tidak sebanding dengan dua laki-laki dewasa dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut. Mereka melipat kaki-kaki mereka di bawah meja, jari bersentuhan dengan kain celana milik orang lainnya. Hyunjin hendak menaburkan bubuk kemerahan ke nasi gorengnya lagi saat Seungmin terlebih dahulu mengambil botolnya.

Hyunjin mendongak, menatap Seungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

“Ngapain lo? Mau pake itu juga? Nanti kepedesan.”

Seungmin menggeleng. “Gak, lo jangan nambah lagi. Udah gue kasih tadi.”

“Hah? Mana, orang gak ada gini?” Hyunjin membolak-balikkan nasinya, tidak menemukan begitu banyak warna merah menyala seperti yang Seungmin bilang sudah dicampurkan ke sana. “Dikit banget, mau lagi.”

“Gak ah, nanti maag lo kambuh.” larang Seungmin.

Hyunjin merengut, tapi tidak berkata apapun untuk membela diri lagi. Jika Seungmin sudah melarang, maka sebaiknya ia menurut. Dipikir-pikir, Seungmin lebih tahu-menahu mengenai toleransi diri Hyunjin terhadap apapun; makanan, stres, aktivitas fisik, dan lain sebagainya, daripada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang lebih baik Hyunjin tidak memasukkan lebih banyak cabai ke perutnya untuk hari ini atau rapat BEM tidak jadi ia hadiri.

“Kenyang gak? Di dapur masih ada kalau mau nambah.” tawar Seungmin ketika piring mereka mulai bersih. Hyunjin menggeleng pelan. “Habis ini langsung berangkat?”

Yang ditanya melirik jam tangannya sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Iya hahaha gue udah telat ternyata, bodo amat sih, senior mah bebas.”

“Iya iya gaya bener lo.” seloroh Seungmin. Hyunjin hanya tertawa.

Setelah piring dan gelas mereka dirapikan -- oleh Seungmin, tentu saja -- Hyunjin menyikat giginya lagi dan menyemprotkan parfum berbau buah-buahan segar ke pergelangan tangannya. Seungmin kembali dari dapur dengan cepat. Hyunjin ingin bertanya kenapa Seungmin tidak mencuci piringnya dahulu seperti biasa, tapi Seungmin sudah menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya tanpa ia perlu ujarkan.

“Lo masih ada obat maag, gak? Baru makan sekali soalnya, nanti perut lo sakit.”

Hyunjin menatap Seungmin dalam diam selama beberapa detik, sedikit banyak mengapresiasi afeksi berlebih yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut, sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengingat-ingat apakah di kantong ranselnya masih ada tablet kunyah berwarna hijau yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

“Kayaknya habis, tapi gak apa-apa ….”

“Gue coba beliin di koperasi dulu ya.” Seungmin memotong sebelum Hyunjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan pergi sebelum Hyunjin dapat memberi respon apapun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Seungmin kembali dengan satu setrip obat maag yang sudah dipotong di bagian ujungnya. Ia memasukkan benda itu ke kantong ransel Hyunjin, meminta maaf karena telah membuat Hyunjin bahkan semakin telat untuk datang ke rapat. Hyunjin mengiyakan, berkata bahwa jika ia tidak datang sekalipun, ia tidak akan dapat masalah.

“Koperasinya tutup ternyata, belum ngestok kayaknya habis liburan.” ucap Seungmin sambil memandangi Hyunjin yang tengah memakai kaos kaki.

“Lah? Terus lo beli ini darimana?” tanya Hyunjin keheranan.

“Minta ke anak-anak di kamar bawah, tadi gue tanyain ke beberapa kamar. Ternyata ada yang punya. Nanti biar gue ganti kalau gue habis belanja.”

Hyunjin tidak bilang apa-apa selain terima kasih sore itu. Perasaannya cukup campur aduk, tapi satu hal yang jelas adalah ia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki Seungmin di hidupnya.

* * *

Minggu perkuliahan datang lebih cepat saat tidak ada yang menantikan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Seungmin dan Hyunjin bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di atas kasur, karena besok adalah hari Senin dan keduanya harus masuk kelas pukul sembilan pagi.

Meski kesempatan terakhir seperti ini lebih sering dimanfaatkan oleh para mahasiswa untuk bermalas-malasan di kamar, Seungmin tentu saja adalah pengecualian. Ia tetap memasang alarm pukul enam pagi dan bangun di lima detik pertama benda itu berbunyi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungmin untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengingat-ingat agenda paginya hari ini. Meski rutinitas yang ia jalani di pagi hari terkadang berubah-ubah, ada satu ritual yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan. Seungmin menengok ke ranjang Hyunjin, hendak berniat untuk membangunkan temannya kali ini dengan pijatan di pergelangan tangan ketika ada pemandangan yang tidak beres dari apa yang kedua matanya saksikan.

“Hyunjin?”

Seungmin serta-merta bangun dari posisi berbaringnya yang mana menyebabkan kepalanya diserang rasa pusing akibat perubahan postur yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tidak bisa terlalu peduli saat yang otaknya katakan tentang apa yang ia lihat adalah Hyunjin yang tidak dalam keadaan tidur saat ia bangun. Sungguh pemandangan yang janggal.

“Jin, lo udah bangun atau gak tidur?” tanya Seungmin. Ia berjalan ke arah laki-laki yang meringkuk sambil menatap layar ponsel yang terlihat kontras memancarkan cahaya di ruangan yang masih gelap, dan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Hyunjin jelas tidak tidur semalaman.

“Kenapa?” adalah refleks pertama Seungmin untuk bertanya begitu ia mendudukkan bokong di spasi kosong di sebelah Hyunjin. Tangannya dengan alami menyentuh lengan Hyunjin, membuat laki-laki itu menurunkan ponsel dari visinya yang mungkin sudah semakin memburam. “Kok gak tidur?”

Meski sering bergadang, Hyunjin biasanya akan tetap tidur bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ia akan tetap terlelap meski jam sudah menunjuk pukul tiga pagi saat kantuk baru menyerangnya. Seungmin bahkan beberapa kali membuatkannya ramuan herbal agar ia tidur lebih sehat, dan seingat Seungmin, cara itu cukup berhasil menghilangkan insomnia Hyunjin selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Maka jika tiba-tiba Hyunjin ditemukan tidak tidur semalaman dan terlihat lebih dari kacau di pagi hari, Seungmin rasa ia punya cukup alasan untuk menginterogasinya.

“Gak bisa. Aneh banget gue, Seung.” ulas Hyunjin. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di sisi ranjang yang lain kemudian bergeser ke arah berlawanan untuk memberi ruang bagi Seungmin. Gestur itu mengundang Seungmin untuk berbaring di sebelah Hyunjin meski kurang dari semenit lalu ia baru saja bangkit.

Mereka menyamankan posisi di atas ranjang Hyunjin yang sebenarnya tidak diperuntukkan bagi dua laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun berukuran normal. Tidak ada yang kelihatan peduli dengan rasionalitas kuota dipan yang mereka rebahi. Tangan diletak di belakang kepala, empat mata memandang langit-langit sebagai pengurang kecanggungan di atmosfer yang semakin menit terasa semakin sendu.

Hyunjin belum mengatakan apapun, tapi Seungmin tahu ada yang salah saat hela napas Hyunjin memberat seiring waktu.

“Lo dari malem ngelihatin hape mulu? Gak istirahat sama sekali?” mulai Seungmin. Ia menarik kaos bagian belakangnya ke bawah karena sedikit tersingkap saat ia membenarkan posisi. Hyunjin meniru gerakannya.

“Iya. Gue gak tau mau ngapain, kepala gue penuh banget rasanya.”

Seungmin terdiam setelah Hyunjin menjawab, berniat memberi waktu jikalau Hyunjin ingin meneruskan kalimatnya tanpa stimulus. Namun yang ia dengar di detik-detik berikut hanyalah desah parau yang semakin membuat hatinya sendiri tidak nyaman.

“Mikirin apa?”

Dua kata yang sangat sederhana, tapi tanpa Seungmin sadari dapat menarik Hyunjin untuk terus bercerita. Laki-laki yang lahir di bulan Maret mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kacau balau, terlihat cukup frustasi untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang belum memulai minggu perkuliahan.

“Takut aja, haha. Lucu. Biasanya gue gak pernah setakut ini.” Hyunjin mengalihkan pandangan ke buku-buku jarinya yang dirilekskan di atas dada. “Pernah sih, sekali. Pas kita mau KKN dan gue pikir semuanya gak bakal berjalan dengan baik.”

Helaan napas selanjutnya terdengar dari Seungmin. Ia tidak lelah, tidak pernah. Bahkan jika Hyunjin mengkomplain tentang seluruh beban hidupnya dalam sekali jalan, Seungmin pikir ia tidak akan pernah merasa lelah. Menjadi pilar bagi kesehatan mental mereka berdua adalah tugas yang selalu Seungmin bangga-banggakan. Ia hanya menyiapkan diri untuk sebuah obrolan dengan topik berat di pagi hari, sepertinya.

“Apa yang lo takutin, Jin?”

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan simpel Seungmin seakan menjadi pelatuk bagi cerita-cerita yang Hyunjin kubur dalam-dalam di benaknya. Mungkin dari cara Seungmin berbicara, dari cara Seungmin menata suasana hingga membuat Hyunjin terlena akan rasa aman yang terus menuntunnya untuk tumpahi Seungmin dengan keluhan-keluhan terberatnya. Mungkin pula hanya karena Seungmin, karena yang bertanya adalah Seungmin, orang yang paling mengerti Hyunjin selama rentang waktu tiga tahun terakhir. Hyunjin tidak ingin repot untuk memilih dari dua opsi. Dua-duanya terasa hangat acap kali Hyunjin memikirkannya.

“Apa ya, gue juga bingung.” Sebuah tawa pahit menambah kehambaran lidah mereka tiap kata diucap. “Takut aja gitu ngejalaninnya? Gimana kalau nanti gue gak bisa, gimana kalau ternyata gue gak sehebat yang selama ini orang lain lihat? Gimana kalau … cuma kegagalan yang nungguin gue di ujung jalan.”

Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan. Hyunjin mengakhiri dengan tanda titik setelah dua tanda tanya dilontar. Ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, dan keraguan itu semakin menjerat saat semua kekhawatirannya dipamerkan di depan sang karib.

Seungmin bereaksi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. “Itu semua abstrak, kan? Gak bisa lo simpulin juga dari sekarang apa bener esok hari bakal jadi kayak gitu.” Hyunjin mengulum bibirnya saat kata-kata Seungmin seolah menekan semua tombol yang tepat dalam dirinya hingga tidak ada jawaban yang dapat ia ucap untuk sekarang. “Belum dijalanin, jadi belum tau. Karena gak tau, lo jadi menerka-nerka. Kebanyakan nebak, jadinya lo dipengaruhin sama pikiran negatif. Lo tau kan,  _ time-loop  _ selalu jadi penyebab masalah di film-film? Gak ada tuh  _ time-loop  _ yang bikin alur cerita jadi lebih menyenangkan. Soalnya ketika lo  _ stuck  _ di suatu hal dan terus muter-muter di hal yang sama berulang kali, lo jadi keburu dikendaliin sama pikiran negatif daripada lo yang ngendaliin emosi lo sendiri.”

Seungmin akhirnya mengutarakan pikirannya dengan kalimat terpanjang yang didengar Hyunjin hari ini. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Seungmin terasa seperti hormon serotonin yang merilis semua perasaan baik ke otak Hyunjin. Entah apakah Seungmin mengatakan hal yang benar atau semua itu hanyalah sebatas iming-iming untuk memperbaiki suasana hati Hyunjin, rasa-rasanya tidak ada lagi yang peduli. Tidak perlu peduli ketika mereka berdua merasa cukup sempurna dengan bersisian satu sama lain, bertukar keluh kesah, dan bergiliran mengutarakan apa yang hati kecil mereka tidak bisa sampaikan pada orang lain.

“Lo inget KKN kita? Lancar, kan? Bahkan jauh lebih gampang dari apa yang lo selalu khawatirin di awal.” lanjut Seungmin, kali ini maniknya berusaha mencari milik Hyunjin yang masih menatap kosong ke arah depan. “Semuanya bakal baik-baik aja. Jangan percaya sama pikiran negatif di kepala lo, itu semua cuma ilusi, cuma bohongan. Lo bakal bisa nyiptain versi terbaik dari diri lo ketika lo percaya sama diri sendiri.”

Ketika Hyunjin berhasil mengalihkan pandangan, ia melirik jam beker di atas meja. Masih kurang dari pukul tujuh, tapi jumlah pengaruh baik yang dibawa oleh Seungmin untuknya sudah tidak bisa dihitung jari. Ia memindah fokus lagi untuk bertemu dengan tatapan lunak teman sekamarnya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang dengan otomatis mengembang diantara kedua telinga.

“Beneran, kan? Gue gak mau dibohongin sama lo juga soalnya.” ucap Hyunjin retoris. Kurang dari dua puluh menit Seungmin berhasil membalikkan cara berpikir yang membelenggu otaknya selama semalaman penuh. Terkadang Hyunjin menyesal mengapa ia harus selalu memendam semuanya terlebih dahulu ketika masalah bisa dengan mudah diselesaikan hanya dengan mengungkapkannya kepada Seungmin.

“Pegang kata-kata gue.” janji Seungmin. “Gak papa, kita jalanin bareng-bareng. Lo keren, Hyunjin. Lo udah sampai sejauh ini. Bentar lagi, buah manis dari semua usaha lo bakal bisa dipetik.”

Hyunjin menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar. Dadanya terasa sangat hangat sekarang, seperti ada cahaya matahari yang menerangi hati kelamnya dan membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran di sana. Seungmin selalu tahu cara terbaik membuat senyumnya kembali timbul.

“Lo udah kayak anak sastra aja kalau gini.”

Seungmin tertawa. Otot wajahnya yang tegang mendadak lebih rileks setelah menyaksikan senyum Hyunjin. “Haha iya juga. Maaf, suka kebawa suasana.”

“Gak papa kali, berguna kok. Makasih, ngomong-ngomong.” Hyunjin menyugar anak rambutnya yang mulai memanjang -- perlu untuk dipotong sesegera mungkin agar asisten laboratorium tidak memaksanya memakai jaring rambut.

“Yoi.” Seungmin meregangkan kedua lengan, seolah ada seseorang yang akan menariknya untuk duduk. Tujuan awalnya adalah beranjak dari tempat tidur, omong-omong. “Lo beneran galau cuma gara-gara mau masuk semester akhir doang, nih? Bukan gara-gara Minju?”

Sebuah gelak tawa yang lebih terdengar seperti respon terkejut terdengar dari Hyunjin yang kini ikut berganti posisi menjadi duduk seperti Seungmin. “Kok jadi Minju?!” serunya histeris.

Nada tawa yang berdering di telinganya membuat Seungmin tidak bisa menghindar dari suasana humor yang tengah terbentuk. Ia terkikik kecil sebelum menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin lantaran gorden dan jendela belum dibuka sama sekali -- belum ada kehangatan sinar matahari yang menjamah kamar mereka hari ini.

“Habisnya kemarin gak jadi ketemu.”

“Haha, terserah sih. Gue bahkan udah gak kepikiran.” sahut Hyunjin. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum meneruskan. “Dia banyak yang naksir, gue jadi agak males.”

Seungmin berdiri, berniat membuka gorden dan jendela, namun ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di pintu lemari, niatnya urung. Laki-laki itu memilih untuk mematut diri terlebih dahulu demi memperbaiki helai-helai rambutnya yang tidak karuan. Hyunjin masih duduk di pinggir kasur dengan ekspresi linglung saat Seungmin meniliknya dari cermin.

“Lo cuci muka sama sikat gigi aja deh, atau mandi sekalian pakai air anget. Habis ini gue cariin bubur.” tutur Seungmin secara alami. “Kalau habis itu ngantuk, tidur aja. Lo udah kayak mayat hidup.”

Hyunjin terkekeh-kekeh untuk menjawab ucapan Seungmin. Ia bangkit dari dipan yang hangat dan berantakan karena ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan berguling kesana kemari di tempat itu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan setelah mengambil handuk dan sikat gigi.

Tanpa kata, Hyunjin mengucap terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Seungmin.

* * *

Setelah liburan panjang dilewati dengan berbagai macam rutinitas pengisi waktu (yang kadang tidak sama sekali berguna juga,  _ biarlah, sekali-kali _ , kata Seungmin suatu hari), hari pertama masuk semester baru akhirnya datang. Bukannya Hyunjin menanti-nanti hari ini juga, hanya saja ada sedikit kelegaan saat ia tidak bangun dengan panik akibat bunyi alarm yang tidak mampu memisahkannya dengan alam mimpi.

“Jas lab lo udah gue setrikain kemarin bareng punya gue.” ucap Seungmin dari balik meja belajar miliknya ketika Hyunjin sudah selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamar dengan pakaian serta raut wajah yang lebih rapi -- ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia siap untuk menerima materi dari dosen mata kuliah sediaan steril hari ini.

“Aaaa makasih penyelamatku!”

Seungmin tersenyum tipis saat ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Hyunjin dalam keadaan segar. Tangannya sendiri masih fokus untuk memilah beberapa buku catatan dan fotokopi materi yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Hari ini dimulai dengan cukup (sangat) baik karena Seungmin bangun tepat waktu seperti biasa dan ia hanya perlu memijat pergelangan kaki Hyunjin dua kali sebelum teman sekamarnya itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ada kecemasan yang terpancar kuat di sorot mata Hyunjin saat ia menatap Seungmin sebagai pemandangan pertamanya di pagi hari. Laki-laki itu ketakutan begitu ia bertanya, “Jam berapa?” dan Seungmin membalasnya dengan tepukan ringan di pundak dan sebaris kalimat, “Enam pagi, kita masih masuk kelas tiga jam lagi tapi gue bangunin biar lo bisa siap-siap terus sarapan.” Hyunjin akhirnya bernapas dengan lebih teratur dan menjalani tiga jam itu dengan energi positif.

“Nanti tuh masih kontrak-kontrak kan ya pasti.” celoteh Hyunjin sambil membolak-balikkan jas warna putih yang masih digantung di gagang lemari. Rautnya menunjukkan kebingungan.

“Iya lah. Pake nanya segala lo kayak maba.” balas Seungmin dengan kekehan ria yang diikuti oleh langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tempat Hyunjin berdiri kikuk sambil memegangi kain alat pelindung diri miliknya. “Sini gue lipetin.”

“Hehe,  _ thanks _ .”

Hyunjin dengan cepat beranjak ke sisi lain ruangan dimana cermin berada begitu Seungmin mengambil alih tugas (yang menurut sudut pandang Hyunjin) sulit yaitu melipat jas laboratorium yang perlu dibawa hari ini untuk pengarahan praktikum. Ia mengambil sisir dan membenarkan kancing kemejanya, melipat kerah dan menaikkan resleting celana yang sempat turun karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak.

“Coba tebak, siapa yang bakal bilang kangen ke gue hari ini.” celetuk Hyunjin di tengah-tengah kegiatan bersiap-siap mereka.

Seungmin tertawa pelan dari ujung ruangan. “Banyak, lah. Secara lo kan  _ pangeran _ , idaman semua kaum di kampus.” gelaknya. “Gue cukup yakin ada maba yang modus nanya RK 5.6 dimana terus minta maaf soalnya ngira lo maba.”

“Hahahaha itu mah lo.”

“Kok jadi gue, anjir? Gue mah kalau modus ya cari cara lebih pinter. Orang denah fakultas aja udah dipasang dimana-mana, udah dibagiin di grup angkatan juga masa masih gak tau.”

“Iya dah iya terserah lo.” Hyunjin menegakkan punggung di depan kaca, melihat pakaiannya sudah lebih tertata rapi. “Gak usah khawatir, nanti lo lebih banyak ketemu maba yang nanyain tips-tips belajar biar tetep bisa sambil organisasi.”

Seungmin meraih ransel Hyunjin untuk memasukkan jas yang sudah ia lipat. “Lah kan lo yang BEM bukan gue.”

“Gue BEM tapi gak aktif-aktif banget.”

“Gue IPK bagus tapi gak ganteng-ganteng banget.”

Hyunjin membalikkan badan, menemukan Seungmin yang membawakan ranselnya untuk dipindahtangankan. Pemuda September itu menaikkan alis untuk diam-diam bertanya mengapa Hyunjin memperhatikannya dengan penuh perasaan.

“Menurut gue lo ganteng kok.” katanya. “Terserah lah, yang penting tahun depan kita lulus. Yuk berangkat.”

“Haha, oke.”

Seungmin menyusul Hyunjin keluar ruangan dengan perasaan hangat.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat menjadi sebulan sejak perjalanan semester tujuh dimulai. Hyunjin maupun Seungmin mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan yang menyangkut akademik mereka -- organisasi dan kepanitiaan sudah bukan urusan mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Minggu pertama yang hanya diisi dengan kontrak pembelajaran untuk satu semester ke depan saja sudah memberi bermacam beban pikiran pada para mahasiswa ini. Hyunjin harus berlarian kesana kemari agar tidak tertinggal oleh Seungmin acap kali temannya itu menjadi penanggung jawab pembelian alat-alat laboratorium yang diperlukan untuk praktikum semester ini.

“Nama gue udah dicatet, kan?” tanya Hyunjin suatu siang ketika Seungmin menggelar kertas-kertas daftar berisi barang dan harga alat-alat yang diwajibkan dibawa sendiri oleh individu maupun kelompok. Ia menyeruput kuah mi ayam yang tidak banyak sementara Seungmin belum berminat untuk makan.

“Udah.”

Hyunjin sejujurnya cukup khawatir melihat suasana seperti ini, alias suasana yang tidak ramah dan cenderung tegang, ditandai dengan sedikitnya dua hal: 1) Seungmin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan hanya satu kata yang bisa dibilang dingin, dan 2) Seungmin menunjukkan raut yang tidak kalah datarnya tanpa repot menatap balik pandangan penasaran dari Hyunjin. Lidah Hyunjin dibuat kelu saat hendak memikirkannya lebih jauh, dan Seungmin pun sudah buru-buru berusaha kembali bersikap normal.

“Nanti lo ada acara gak habis kelas sore? Bantuin gue beli barang lab yuk.” ajaknya dengan senyum yang terlalu sumringah untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja menatap gusar pada panjangnya daftar hal yang perlu ia lakukan sebelum minggu depan.

Hyunjin mengiyakan ajakan itu dengan mudah.

Hari berganti dengan cepat seolah tidak mengindahkan kelelahan batin yang merajalela di setiap dada para mahasiswa semester tujuh. Mereka terus disibukkan dengan persiapan praktikum -- yang meliputi pembuatan jurnal, diskusi internal dengan anggota kelompok, diskusi dan tanya jawab bersama dosen, persiapan alat-alat dan beberapa pasang jas laboratorium baru, dan lain sebagainya -- yang diikuti dengan berbagai macam presentasi materi kuliah di kelas ketika di semester akhir ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan yaitu penyusunan proposal skripsi.

Tiap mendengar kata-kata yang bersangkutan dengan skripsi, jantung Hyunjin terasa seperti berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ingatannya dengan cepat bergulir pada formulir pendaftaran yang dikirim secara  _ online  _ tempo hari. Ada sedikit ketakutan jika nantinya Hyunjin tidak diterima oleh dosen yang sama dengan Seungmin.

“Pengumumannya kapan, sih?” Hyunjin bertanya sambil menggulung layar ponselnya untuk menemukan pesan yang berkaitan dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia dan Seungmin duduk bersebelahan di kelas pagi ini, seperti biasa, masih menunggu dosen yang bertugas mengajar untuk datang.

“Lusa, Jin.” ucap Seungmin. Hyunjin meliriknya sedikit dan mendapati laki-laki itu meregangkan bahu dan lehernya yang kaku.

“Oke. Nanti bilangin gue ya kalau udah keluar.”

Seungmin mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. Hyunjin tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam lantaran sudah alami baginya untuk menggantungkan detail-detail kecil kehidupannya kepada Seungmin, dan Seungmin juga dengan sukarela melakukannya untuk Hyunjin.

Waktu bergulir dengan lebih cepat dan menegangkan seolah mereka sedang ditunggui gerbang neraka semester tujuh yang mengantarkan mereka pada sisi kehidupan kampus yang lebih berat. Kesibukan Hyunjin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Seungmin karena ia sudah resmi keluar dari organisasi BEM universitas. Urusan mereka sama-sama banyak berputar di hal akademik, kecuali jika keduanya terpisah di kelompok praktikum yang berbeda. Kelompok praktikum berbeda berarti banyak waktu dihabiskan terpisah pula karena di fakultas ini lima puluh persen hidupmu dihabiskan bersama anggota kelompok untuk berdiskusi dan menyusun jurnal. Selain itu, tidak banyak yang berbeda. Seungmin masih menyetrika jas laboratorium Hyunjin bersama dengan miliknya, masih membelikan obat maag tiap kali ia berbelanja, dan masih membangunkan Hyunjin setiap pagi dengan memijit telapak kakinya.

Hyunjin benar-benar berpikir tidak ada yang salah. Ketika Seungmin membalas pertanyaannya dengan sedikit lebih dingin dari biasa, ia hanya menganggap keletihan sedang menyerangnya sama seperti Hyunjin sendiri yang juga lelah dengan rutinitas yang semakin padat. Hingga ia sampai di bulan baru, minggu kelima, hari Senin. Mereka punya kelas pukul sembilan, tapi Hyunjin terbangun sepuluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai dengan keadaan kamar yang sudah kosong.

Tentu saja Hyunjin terkejut dan meloncat dari tempat tidur untuk cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan mengganti kausnya dengan kemeja flanel yang belum sempat disetrika. Mandi bukan pilihan yang tepat mengingat berjalan ke kampus sudah memakan waktu setidaknya lima menit. Hyunjin menyemprotkan parfum ke leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin terlalu banyak, tapi ia tidak bisa peduli untuk sekarang.

Hyunjin cukup linglung saat ia berjalan menuju kampus dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Nyawa yang belum terkumpul serta kepanikan kecil akan kemungkinan ia telat seolah mengusir semua kontemplasi dalam kepalanya dan menyisakan satu pertanyaan berulang yaitu mengapa Seungmin tidak membangunkannya.

Sesampainya di kampus, Hyunjin kembali terburu-buru untuk mendatangi Seungmin yang menyumpal telinganya dengan sepasang  _ earphone _ \-- merupakan pemandangan yang cukup aneh lantaran Seungmin selalu menceramahi Hyunjin akan bahaya menggunakan benda itu untuk jangka panjang -- namun semua pertanyaannya harus ditelan dalam-dalam saat dosen yang mengajar sudah datang. Hyunjin tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang dikatakan dosennya pagi itu.

Setelah kelas selesai, sekali lagi Hyunjin berusaha untuk menggapai lengan Seungmin untuk paling tidak mendapat jawaban akan satu tanda tanya besar yang mengganggu harinya sejauh ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, seseorang dari ambang pintu sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil alih dengan memanggil nama Seungmin berkali-kali. Seungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghilang begitu saja seolah tidak ada Hyunjin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sisa hari menjadi lebih menyebalkan dan membingungkan bagi Hyunjin. Ia seperti tengah ditahan di balik pagar yang membatasi kedatangannya ke teritori Seungmin. Bahkan ketika Seungmin tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk kembali menyumpal telinga tanpa mempedulikan Hyunjin sedikitpun.

Kuriositas Hyunjin lama-kelamaan bergeser menjadi rasa kecewa. Ia merasa Seungmin tidak bertanggung jawab. Temannya itu bersikap seolah ia tidak membuat Hyunjin kelimpungan pagi ini dan terancam terlambat masuk kelas. Oh, ingatkan juga tentang Hyunjin yang tidak sempat mandi. Rasa lengket di sekujur badannya membuat dada Hyunjin semakin disesaki dengan perasaan dicurangi.

Semakin tidak tahan diacuhkan, Hyunjin akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara ketika Seungmin tiba di kamar mereka pukul sembilan malam. Alasan di balik mengapa ia pulang lebih malam dari Hyunjin tidak mengganggu Hyunjin sama sekali untuk tetap berdiri di hadapan temannya dan memberinya tatapan menghakimi. Ia butuh Seungmin untuk bicara, bahkan jika laki-laki yang lebih muda tersebut tidak mau meminta maaf.

“Seungmin, lo kenapa--”

“Gue mau mandi dulu.” potong Seungmin sebelum Hyunjin sempat menyelesaikan barang satu kalimat. Ia menyambar handuknya asal-asalan tanpa melepas kacamata yang bertengger di ujung hidung. Menatap balik Hyunjin pun sepertinya sangat tidak menarik untuk dilakukan.

Hyunjin dibuat semakin geram atas perlakuan barusan. Sebelum Seungmin dapat menghilang lagi di balik pintu, Hyunjin menutup balok itu dari dalam dan menguncinya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga Seungmin meletakkan handuknya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan pandang yang ia beri.

“Lo tuh kenapa, sih? Gue cuma mau tanya kenapa lo gak bangunin gue tadi pagi, tapi kenapa lo bersikap seolah gue ngerepotin lo banget?” sergah Hyunjin, emosinya naik dengan cepat. Seungmin entah kenapa menunduk sesegera mungkin, tidak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan energi untuk menatap Hyunjin tepat di mata. Hal itu seperti menambah bahan bakar pada api yang sedang berkuasa di dada Hyunjin. “Lo tuh kenapa, gue tanya? Gue sampe gak mandi dan buru-buru berangkat gara-gara gak lo bangunin tau gak? Untung aja gue gak telat tadi.”

Satu tangan Hyunjin masih bersarang di kenop pintu, memegangnya erat dan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Seungmin untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Sementara itu Seungmin ada di hadapannya, tapi lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai. Mata Hyunjin sepertinya terlalu dipenuhi amarah hingga ia tidak dapat menangkap getaran yang mulai mempengaruhi cara Seungmin bersikap. Tidak adanya jawaban selama semenit penuh membuat Hyunjin semakin tidak sabar.

“Seungmin--”

“Gue capek tau gak?” Seungmin akhirnya bersuara, kali ini memberi tatapan penuh pada Hyunjin. Tatapan yang diburamkan oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya. “Lo tuh susah dibangunin, Jin! Gue harus paling gak tiga kali bangunin lo tiap pagi dan itu pun belum tentu lo bangun. Lo pikir lo gak ngerepotin? Gue ngelakuin semua hal yang seharusnya lo bisa lakuin sendiri, dan lo masih komplain ke gue? Capek, Jin, capek!”

Kalimat beruntun itu membuat bahu Hyunjin melemas secara drastis. Pegangannya pada kenop pintu jatuh, tangan tergantung dengan canggung di kedua sisi tubuh. Dua matanya masih bertatapan dengan milik Seungmin dalam situasi yang sengit. Bohong jika Hyunjin bilang ia tidak terkejut dan sakit hati di saat yang sama.

Terkejut. Hyunjin terkejut karena selama lebih dari tiga tahun mereka bersahabat, baru kali ini Seungmin membentaknya dalam arti yang literal. Nada paling tinggi yang dilontar Seungmin saat berbicara adalah ketika Hyunjin melupakan makan siang dan membuat asam lambungnya naik tiap waktu. Raut wajah Seungmin yang terlihat begitu lelah -- sangat cocok dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan -- juga tidak kalah mencengangkannya bagi Hyunjin. Mungkin selama ini Hyunjin menganggap Seungmin sebagai manusia super yang tidak pernah letih atau sedih. Fakta itu seolah tengah ditamparkan ke kedua sisi wajahnya hingga ia tersadar.

Sakit hati. Hyunjin sedikit banyak merasa sakit karena selama ini Seungmin-lah yang selalu dengan sukarela membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Mereka seperti pasangan  _ puzzle  _ yang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi, dan Hyunjin mengapresiasinya lebih dari apapun. Di tahun-tahun pertama, Hyunjin selalu berkata pada Seungmin bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukan hal sebanyak itu untuk mengurus Hyunjin, tapi karena Seungmin tetap bersikukuh, Hyunjin menjadi lebih terbiasa dan bersikap natural terhadap perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan Seungmin kepadanya. Jika Seungmin bilang dari awal, Hyunjin tidak akan pernah merepotkannya sampai sejauh ini.

Kepala Hyunjin penuh sesak akan kontemplasi dan pemilihan kata yang tepat untuk situasi ini. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa dan berbuat seperti apa. Seungmin mulai terisak di hadapannya, dalam keadaan berdiri, dan alih-alih menenangkannya, Hyunjin justru dibingungkan oleh perasannya sendiri.

“Gue … gue ….“ Hyunjin terbata. Ia membeku, tidak bisa membawa lengannya untuk merengkuh pundak Seungmin yang bergetar meski ia ingin tangis itu berhenti. “Seungmin, gue ….”

Saat Hyunjin baru akan menyusun kata, isak Seungmin semakin terdengar jelas. Laki-laki di hadapannya merubah posisi menjadi berjongkok. Lututnya menyerah untuk lebih lama memangku beban yang semakin membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemah. Hyunjin menyaksikan dengan pilu saat air mata Seungmin membanjiri kedua sisi wajahnya, saat Seungmin berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa, saat Seungmin pada akhirnya terduduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Semua ini terlalu berlebihan bagi Hyunjin. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi dengan baik. Selama ini, Hyunjin-lah yang sering menangis dan Seungmin selalu menjadi pihak yang memberi ketenangan padanya. Seungmin yang selalu menggenggam tangannya dan Seungmin yang selalu berceloteh mengenai semua hal indah di dunia hingga Hyunjin tidak ingat mengapa ia bahkan mulai menangis. Banyak hal yang membuat Hyunjin berkomplain dan Seungmin-lah yang selalu menjadi telinga yang baik untuknya. Maka ketika hari ini datang, ketika Seungmin menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mengeluhkan kelelahannya, Hyunjin tidak mampu untuk menghadapinya.

“H-Hyunjin, gue … gue m-minta, gue minta maaf.”

Satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kedinginan di kamar mereka saat kalimat terbata itu muncul adalah sesenggukan Seungmin yang mulai berhenti. Hyunjin masih berdiri, bahkan ia tidak bisa menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Seungmin saking bingungnya. Hyunjin masih berdiri dengan kikuk saat justru Seungmin sendiri yang menghentikan tangis dan pada akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Hyunjin terpecah belah.

“Gue minta maaf. Gak seharusnya gue ngomong gitu.” tutur Seungmin lagi. Ia masih terduduk dan masih terlihat begitu rapuh. Kepala yang ditenggelamkan diantara lipatan lengan membuat suaranya terdengar lebih parau lagi. “Gue cuma … cuma capek. Maaf, gue gak maksud. Bukan salah lo. Gue yang terlalu … terlalu dramatis.”

Hyunjin tidak suka kata itu menutup rentetan kalimat pengakuan dari Seungmin. Banyak menit telah terlewat dan pahit yang memenuhi dinding mulutnya menahan Hyunjin untuk berkata-kata. Tapi Seungmin justru tidak berhenti untuk berucap, tidak berhenti untuk terus membelokkan fakta yang menyakitkan pada dirinya sendiri, seolah ia adalah penjahat utama dari semua kesedihan yang ia terima. Seungmin meracau seperti ia tidak diizinkan untuk terlihat rapuh, dan sesuatu dalam diri Hyunjin akhirnya terbangun untuk melakukan sesuatu di luar kendali akal normalnya.

“Gue bener-bener minta maaf sama lo. Gue bukan temen yang baik, gak seharusnya--”

“Minta maaf ke diri lo sendiri aja, gimana?”

Hyunjin bisa melihat bahu Seungmin kembali menegang saat ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mengikuti postur Seungmin yang terduduk di lantai, menyejajarkan agar mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat kecil oleh dunia. Ketika Seungmin tidak membalas, Hyunjin mendekatkan diri hingga ujung jemari kaki mereka bersentuhan.

“Lo capek, dan ya, gapapa. Gak salah buat capek, buat nangis, buat komplain ke dunia yang gak ngasih lo waktu buat istirahat.” Telapak tangan Hyunjin terulur untuk mengelus kepala Seungmin yang masih menyembunyikan wajah sembab di balik lengan yang dijadikan tumpuan. “Gue tadi cuma kaget aja karena lo tiba-tiba begini. Lo meledak karena semua beban yang lo tanggung sendiri selama ini. Capek-capek yang kecil udah numpuk, ditambah sama capek-capek besar dari perkuliahan sebulan awal. Wajar kalau lo ngeluapin semua itu dengan cara yang salah saking beratnya buat lo.”

Mungkin Hyunjin bukan pemberi nasihat terbaik. Ia bukan juga pendengar yang bisa mengurangi beban hidup orang lain dengan mudah seperti Seungmin. Dalam hal menjadi teman atau tempat bercerita, Seungmin masih memegang predikat paling hebat. Namun Hyunjin rasa tidak salah jika ia mencoba sebisanya, terutama karena ini adalah Seungmin, sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi meski tidak pernah dikatakan secara verbal. Hyunjin ingin mencoba mengelus pundaknya, menghapus air matanya, dan mengembalikan senyumnya walaupun semua tidak dapat berhasil dalam satu waktu. Dan sepertinya Seungmin cukup mengerti akan hal tersebut.

Hyunjin bernapas dengan sedikit lebih lega ketika Seungmin mengangkat kepala, memberikan akses bagi Hyunjin untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam demi menyalurkan perasaan simpatik yang ia harap bisa sedikit menghibur sang sahabat.

“Makasih, Jin. Maafin gue.” ulang Seungmin.

Hyunjin akhirnya bisa mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Seungmin. Ia tersenyum secara otomatis, tidak ingat akan krisis yang ia alami beberapa menit lalu saat Seungmin mulai menangis.

“Sama-sama. Gue gak pinter ngomong, tapi  _ please,  _ kalau lagi ada yang ngeganjel, cerita sama gue. Mungkin gue cuma bisa dengerin, tapi paling gak lo bisa numpahin beban lo ke orang lain. Kalau dipendem terus ya kayak gini kan, meledak. Gue aja tiap ada masalah kecil selalu cerita ke lo, jadi lo juga harus gitu ya ke gue.” ucap Hyunjin.

Seungmin memantulkan senyum tipis Hyunjin di detik berikutnya. “Iya, kayaknya harusnya emang gitu. Gue cuma … apa ya, takut kalau misal gue gak memenuhi ekspektasi orang-orang ke gue. Lo selama ini udah mandang gue sebagai orang yang kuat misalnya, terus tiba-tiba gue ngeluh ke lo, kan gak lucu.”

“Dih, siapa bilang gitu?” sergah Hyunjin. “Meskipun gue nganggep lo itu tiang buat gue, meskipun gue mandang lo sebagai orang paling kuat sedunia, bukan berarti lo gak boleh capek, gak boleh sedih. Lo tuh masih manusia, Kim Seungmin. Dan artinya lo juga harus bersikap manusiawi. Gak boleh lo mematok diri lo buat selalu kelihatan sempurna, karena gak akan mungkin bisa. Emosi di dalam otak lo itu kompleks, mana bisa lo cuma mau nunjukin satu sisi doang?”

“Heem, ada benernya.” Seungmin mengangguk ketika Hyunjin selesai menghapus air matanya. “Gue … minta maaf.”

Hyunjin tergelak. “Minta maaf mulu ke gue. Udah gue bilang, lo minta maaf ke diri sendiri aja. Selama ini lo banyak jahat ke diri sendiri, tau gak? Sampai gue kadang lupa kalau lo juga perlu gue perhatiin, bukan cuma sebaliknya.”

Seungmin melepas pelukan pada lututnya, kini bersila di depan Hyunjin untuk meregangkan badan yang terasa sangat kaku selama beberapa menit sebelum. Hyunjin meniru posturnya lagi. Mereka tertawa pada satu sama lain saat menyadari betapa konyol keadaan mereka sekarang -- terduduk bersila, berhadapan, tepat di samping pintu yang dikunci dari dalam.

“Gue … tulus kok, Jin, ketika gue ngelakuin apapun buat lo. Gue gak ngerasa terpaksa atau direpotin, tadi gue cuma kelepasan aja saking gak taunya harus ngomong apa buat ngeluapin rasa capeknya.” aku Seungmin. Hyunjin mengangguk, memahami dengan benar dan memercayai setiap ucapannya. “Capek gue beneran karena banyak hal yang kompleks, kayak yang lo bilang. Sama sekali bukan semata karena gue capek ngebangunin lo di pagi hari atau apalah itu. Habis ini lo jangan jadi sungkan ya tiap perlu bantuan gue.”

“Iya, gue tau kok.”

Sebuah senyum merekah lebih lebar di gurat wajah Seungmin yang masih terlihat lelah. Hyunjin lagi-lagi menirukannya. Semua emosi Seungmin seperti tersalur secara alami pada Hyunjin tiap kali Hyunjin menatapnya.

“Ada lagi gak yang mau lo omongin, secara detailnya mungkin dari semua hal yang bikin lo capek?” tanya Hyunjin. “Kayaknya salah satunya gara-gara lo jadi penanggung jawab hampir setiap mata kuliah yang ada praktikumnya, ya?”

Seungmin bersandar pada meja belajar di belakang punggungnya. Gesturnya nampak jauh lebih rileks sekarang.

“Iya. Pengen komplain gue soalnya meskipun bukan gue penanggung jawab resminya, ujung-ujungnya gue tetep harus ikut ngurusin. Anak-anak pada gak becus ngurusinnya.”

Hyunjin tidak bisa menahan tawa. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Seungmin berbicara negatif tentang teman-teman sekelasnya.

“Bener, sih. Nanti gue bantuin ngobrol ke komting kelas aja kali, ya? Siapa tau bisa bantu dikit-dikit.” Seungmin mengangguk. “Ada lagi, gak?”

Seungmin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, kali ini dengan keraguan yang sedikit lebih kental daripada kalimat sebelumnya.

“Pengumuman dosbing skripsi udah keluar.” ucapnya. “Lo diterima di Pak Chris, tapi gue gak. Gue diterima di Pak Minho.”

Tentu saja berita itu menjadi hal paling mengejutkan bagi telinga Hyunjin hari ini, selain karena Hyunjin menemukan kamar yang kosong saat ia bangun kesiangan di pagi hari. Laki-laki yang lebih tua otomatis menegakkan punggung setelah sempat rileks selama satu-dua menit.

“Yang bener? Lo salah lihat kali?” pekik Hyunjin yang dibalas gelengan lemah dari pemuda di hadapan.

“Udah gue lihat berkali-kali, udah gue tanyain sendiri juga ke Pak Chris. Katanya pribadi gue gak cocok sama preferensi Pak Chris. Meskipun gue rajin, gue kurang fleksibel buat beliau. Dan lo jauh lebih cocok sama kriteria itu.” tutur Seungmin. “Lo itu lebih gampang menyesuaikan dan gak kagetan dengan hal yang gampang berubah secara tiba-tiba. Lo juga bisa memprioritaskan apa yang sama pentingnya alih-alih cuma dateng ke lab tiap hari demi nunjukin muka.”

“Oke oke berhenti di situ.” Hyunjin memotong, tidak tahan lagi dengan semua informasi yang ia terima secara mendadak. “Lo udah tahu hal ini dari kapan hari dan lo ngadep Pak Chris sendirian?”

Seungmin tersenyum kecut. “Iya, maaf ya gue gak ngomong ke lo. Harusnya gue bilang semua lebih awal. Kesannya jadi kayak gue mau nusuk lo dari belakang.”

“Hah? Gak, anjir, gak sama sekali!” pekik Hyunjin lagi, kali ini lebih frustasi. “Bukan gitu maksud gue. Gue tuh, apa ya, maksud gue tuh, lo jadi sekacau ini ya gara-gara lo mikirin itu semua sendirian. Lo gak diadilin dengan baik dan malah digituin sama Pak Chris seolah lo yang salah. Gimana sih itu orang?”

Celotehan Hyunjin dengan cepat bergeser pada berbagai macam komplain dan sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada Pak Chris. Dengan segenap akal dan dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, Hyunjin mendadak merasa kesal atas semua ucapan yang dikatakan Pak Chris kepada Seungmin.

“Kalau emang dia gak cocok sama lo ya udah bilang gitu doang juga cukup kali? Kenapa jadi nyerang poin-poin pribadi lo yang gak ada hubungannya gitu, sih?”

Tawa pelan Seungmin merebak. “Udah lah, kenapa jadi lo yang marah-marah. Lo sama beliau juga nih, bakal ketemu mulu setahun ke depan.”

Hyunjin mendadak bungkam. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa Seungmin tidak akan suka jika ia mengasihaninya seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dilema besar tengah menghadangnya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sangat sedih, dan Seungmin tentu saja sekali lagi menjadi orang yang sangat pandai membaca suasana.

“Selamat ya, ngomong-ngomong. Dosen inceran berapa puluh orang ini, lo salah satu dari sedikit yang kepilih. Semoga lancar skripsinya.” tutur Seungmin tulus.

Jujur saja, Hyunjin ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa Seungmin mengucapkan hal seperti itu setelah semua luka yang ia terima? Seungmin menghabiskan jauh lebih banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk mengejar keinginan yang sama dengannya, tapi justru dirinya yang mendapat hasil lebih baik. Jika saja bukan karena senyum hangat yang Seungmin ulas, mungkin Hyunjin sudah menangis sekarang juga.

“Lo juga, semoga lancar sama Pak Minho. Pasti ada yang baik dari beliau selain karena sering bolos ngajar.” ucap Hyunjin, tidak bermaksud jenaka tapi Seungmin tertawa mendengarnya. “Gue bakal temenin dan dukung lo setiap saat. Kalau lo dimarahin Pak Minho, bilang aja sama gue.”

“Kenapa? Mau lo aduin Felix biar Felix ngadu ke Mama mereka?” ejek Seungmin. Hyunjin hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

“Pokoknya gue gak bakal ngebiarin lo capek sendiri kayak gini, oke? Kita jalanin bareng-bareng.”

Hyunjin mengulang kalimat Seungmin beberapa minggu lalu saat ia dirundung kecemasan tak berujung dan Seungmin menjadi orang yang (seperti biasa) berhasil menenangkannya. Hari ini, Hyunjin merasa cukup bangga karena meski ia tidak sebaik Seungmin, ia tetap berhasil mengelus pundaknya, menghapus air matanya, dan mengembalikan senyumnya.

“Iya, kita jalani bareng.” Seungmin membalas. "Tapi lo jangan susah-susah ya dibanguninnya."

Tawa-tawa bergema di ruangan yang sempit. Hyunjin dan Seungmin berjanji untuk menaruh lebih banyak kepercayaan pada satu sama lain. Seungmin akan tetap menjadi orang yang dilihat Hyunjin pertama kali setiap harinya, dengan pijatan ringan di dua kaki dan senyum tipis yang membuat kebencian Hyunjin pada pagi sedikit berkurang. Hyunjin akan tetap menaruh perhatiannya pada Seungmin, bahkan jika Seungmin merasa dirinya tidak butuh diperhatikan. Mereka akan tetap menjalani sisa waktu setahun sebagai mahasiswa seperti itu, paling tidak hingga keduanya bertemu dengan pakaian toga masing-masing.

Pagi yang menyebalkan hari itu membawa Hyunjin pada perspektif yang baru dan cara memandang hal-hal yang lebih baik. Kalaupun pagi-pagi berikutnya masih menyebalkan karena ia harus bangun sebelum matahari terbit, paling tidak ada Seungmin yang akan membuat sisa harinya menjadi lebih baik.

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih sudah membaca! semua jenis feedback, kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan langsung di kolom komentar atau via akun [twitter](https://twitter.com/manduaegi) dan [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkiehyun). <3


End file.
